Various products that require human interaction have to comply with human vision criteria. Human vision criteria are the requirements a product, such as an automobile, must have with regard to a human being able to see the environment surrounding the automobile without obstruction from objects such as a headrest when looking forward, backwards, and on both sides of the vehicle. The various criteria (or vision obstruction requirements) are mandated by the government for all automotive and aerospace companies defined by the Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standard (FMVSS), the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA), Society of Automotive, Aerospace, and Aeronautical Engineers (SAE), and the like.
Current vision studies do not employ any specific computer software or other quantitative way of ensuring various products comply with the government vision criteria. Rather, typical vision obstruction studies are performed using manual paper-based and physical prototypes which are flawed in that they are time consuming, lack accuracy in that the present methods are visual (giving subjective results), take up massive amounts of space because the paper having the results from testing must kept in filing cabinets for a specified period by government mandate which can be up to 50 years, and the manual studies are not easily accessible.
Accordingly, there exists a need to eliminate the aforementioned problems and improve the accuracy by eliminating the subjectiveness of human vision criteria testing.